The present disclosure relates to an acoustic resonator and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, in accordance with the rapid development of communications technology, the development of signal processing technology and radio frequency (RF) components for use in communications technology devices has been demanded.
Particularly, in accordance with the trend for the miniaturization of wireless communications devices, the miniaturization of RF components has been actively demanded. Here, a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator type filter using a semiconductor thin film wafer manufacturing technology is a representative device.
In a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator, a thin film type element generating resonance by depositing a piezoelectric dielectric material on a silicon wafer, a semiconductor substrate, and using piezoelectric characteristics of the piezoelectric dielectric material may be used as a filter.
Such a bulk acoustic wave BAW resonator may be used in devices such as mobile communications devices, small, light filters for use in devices such as chemical devices, bio devices, and the like, oscillators, resonant elements, acoustic resonant mass sensors, and the like.
Meanwhile, research into bulk acoustic wave resonators, having various structural shapes and functions for improving the characteristics thereof has been conducted, and research into various structures and a manufacturing method for external electrodes electrically connecting a piezoelectric material to the outside has also been demanded.